


The Gang Searches for Ginrou's Missing Brain Cells

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Characters, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Feelings, For Want of a Nail, Horny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Serious, Poor Life Choices, Self-Discovery, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wrong, Wrong and Horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: AU where Ginrou relies on some liquid courage to help get him through the experience of infiltrating the harem and it falls to Kohaku and Amaryllis to locate his missing brain cells. Though at first, all hope seems to be lost, Kohaku and Amaryllis collide with an unexpected phenomenon that just might save the day (or night, rather,) if they play their cards right.
Relationships: Amaryllis/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Amaryllis, Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Kohaku (Dr. STONE)/Amaryllis
Kudos: 3





	The Gang Searches for Ginrou's Missing Brain Cells

**Author's Note:**

> Me, tossing more obscene barely-literate smut into the Dr. Stone tag? You bet your ass I am, pun intended.

Despite only being a few hours of a boat ride south of Ishigami Village, the weather on Treasure Island was considerably milder than it was in the tiny village Kohaku called home. Walking outside after dark wasn't so bad in such warm weather, Kohaku thought. Unfortunately, the weather was the only nice thing about Treasure Island. Stuck with the task of infiltrating the master's harem to steal the petrification device with Amaryllis and Ginrou and being the strongest of the three, Kohaku realized that if anything went seriously wrong, it would fall to her to fix it and save her friends in the process. 

"Kohaku, check your right shoulder." 

"Huh?" 

When Kohaku looked at her shoulder like Amaryllis suggested, she saw a small, fat bird no bigger than a rat, its beady little eyes darting this way and that, perched there. 

"Huh, that's a weird little bird-" 

No sooner than Kohaku finished voicing her thought did the bird screech so loud her ears were ringing. 

"That's why you want to stay away from those." Amaryllis mentioned. "They don't look it, but they can make an awful lot of noise." 

"Geez, no wonder. Why the hell are they so loud?" 

"I don't know, honestly." Amaryllis replied." 

"What I wouldn't give to be back home right now." Kohaku thought to herself while she continued walking along a rickety bridge with Amaryllis, the pair hoping that Ginrou would meet them at their secret meeting spot sooner rather than later. 

Ginrou had gone off wailing and screaming, his face covered in snot and tears all the while, to meet the master little more than an hour ago, but Kohaku was already feeling on edge in more ways than one (the island could also really sand to re-build some of their bridges, she thought,) and the overwhelming silence that filled the air certainly didn't help. 

"Is it always this quiet at night?" Kohaku asked Amaryllis after a few moments of silence. 

"Usually." the dark haired girl responded. " There aren't too many guards out around this time of night since most people are still heading home, and the ones who are on late-night watch duty don't arrive at their posts until a few hours later." 

"I just hope Ginrou gets back soon." 

"Me too." Amaryllis agreed, aware of the slight look of distress on Kohaku's face. 

They were almost to the designated location Amaryllis had picked out earlier, having scouted it out a few days before, and chances were they would arrive there before he did, which could be alright or end up being a very bad sign, depending on whether or not the guards had already passed through. Initially, Amaryllis had operated under the assumption that it would take them no more than an hour once one of them was summoned to see the master, but with that window having recently passed, Amaryllis was beginning to worry for the safety of the foreign boy she had met a few days ago. 

"You know, I think-" Kohaku didn't have the chance to finish her thought as a slight rustling noise startled both of them. 

"What's that?" Kohaku asked, her voice in a frantic but hushed whisper, moving in front of Amaryllis to guard her in case it was someone-or something-looking to attack them. 

"I-" 

Both of them held their breath for a moment, not moving a single millimeter as the rustling noise happened again, followed by the sound of footsteps. When they both darted behind a large tree to hide, they saw a few guards running. 

"Ah, shit, we're gonna be late, hurry up guys!" one of them yelled to the others as they ran past, all moving too fast to bother looking anywhere but right in front of them. 

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" 

"Hey, wait up!" 

The guards rushed past as quickly as they showed up, the forest becoming as silent as it had been before mere moments after they were out of sight. 

"Do you think something might have happened to Ginrou?" Kohaku asked. 

"I doubt it, they were heading in the opposite direction of the master's treehouse." Amaryllis suggested. "Besides, those guys aren't the strongest, if the master is sending people to fight invaders, Mozu and Kirisame would likely be with them." 

Finding her answer as logical as anything Kohaku could have come up with herself, the two of them continued on, being only a few minutes at most away from finding out if Ginrou had arrived there before them or not. Without seeing anyone or anything else along the way besides a squirrel darting up a tree, Kohaku and Amaryllis breathed a sigh of relief when they found the meeting place they had agreed upon until they noticed who was there (and who wasn't there.) 

"Shit, Ginrou's not here yet, what the hell's taking him so long?" Kohaku thought, standing in front of Amaryllis when they saw someone they definitely hadn't planned on meeting there. 

"Oh, well, look who it is." Mozu drawled, his voice as carefree as ever, eyeing both girls with obvious approval. 

No surprise there, Kohaku thought, he certainly enjoyed cute girls a lot, after all, if her last encounter with him and what Amaryllis told her about him meant anything. The real surprise, if there was any, was that he had noticed them as soon as they arrived, despite both of them having such light footsteps that they barely made a sound. Whatever else Mozu might have been, he certainly had the potential to become one hell of a spy or a detective. 

"What do you want?" Kohaku asked before anyone else could get a word in, not wanting to waste any time when they still had no idea if Ginrou had accomplished the mission yet or not. 

"You mean besides the usual? Nothing, really. I've got nothing better to do, so I was just wandering around. The fact that I found you two was just an unexpected pleasant surprise." Mozu shrugged, seeming completely unfazed by Kohaku's aggressive tone of voice. 

"What the fuck, is he for real?" Kohaku thought, not sure if it would be a good idea to make up a story to try to explain why they were out there so late at night or just tell him to fuck off and leave while they tried to decide what to do next to find Ginrou. 

Amaryllis, knowing she had no idea how to fight, stayed behind Kohaku, realizing that there was little, if anything she could do to help if things went south. She swallowed hard, hoping that Mozu hadn't figured out they were invaders yet. 

"Then again, I'm curious how two harem girls ended up out this way so late at night. It doesn't look like you two are busy, so why not tell me the story about what happened? I'm sure it's bound to be something interesting." Mozu said, not taking his eyes off of either of them for a moment. 

My God he really does think with his dick, doesn't he? Kohaku mentally groaned, noticing how his eyes were glued to them like they were a magnificent feast and he was starving to death. Well, whatever, there were harder kinds of men to deal with, she thought. Even if he wasn't exactly hard to look at, Kohaku could only imagine how much trouble getting involved with a sketchy pervert like him could result in. There was also the matter of whether or not to let him stall them-if they tried to shoo him away, he would get suspicious, but making up lies on the spot wasn't Kohaku's strong suit. Telling him the truth was ten billion percent a bad idea, but if she took too long to make up a suitable lie, he would notice and that would be worse than waiting a few more minutes to find Ginrou. 

"Oh, well, we got lost." Amaryllis said. "But since it's so nice out tonight, we thought we might as well take advantage of it and take a little walk until we found the next guard post." 

"Hell yeah, we're saved, thank you Amaryllis!" Kohaku beamed inside, impressed by her new friend's quick thinking and innocent but persuasive tone of voice. 

"Well, stranger things have happened." Mozu said. "Although the last time I got lost, it was because I was drunk-somehow, I don't take you two for the drinking type." 

"Hah, he bought it!-hold on Ginrou, we're coming to save your sorry ass!" Kohaku suppressed the grin she wanted to make, her heart racing as the fear that had welled up insider her started fading away partially even as another part of her brain told her to hold off on celebrating just yet. 

"But of course, that means neither of you were summoned by the master tonight, which means there's nowhere for you to be for a while. So since neither of you girls are busy, how about we find some way to pass the time?" 

Ignoring the smirk on his face that made her feel all sorts of unwelcome emotions, Kohaku realized it would be difficult to come up with an excuse to tell him to fuck off, but hanging around there wasn't a good option either-if Ginrou made his way back and found them there-but then, if they left and Ginrou showed up and didn't see them there-but-shit, this is too confusing-what the hell should I even do-" While Kohaku was wrestling with her thoughts in a frenzied attempt to think of a way to find Ginrou as soon as possible and not fuck up their whole mission, Mozu was right in front of them, the same suspicious smirk on his face as he tilted Amaryllis's chin up to get a better look at her. 

"Aw, come on, there's no need for a beautiful girl like you to be so shy-" Mozu drawled, rubbing the bottom of her lip with his thumb for a moment before letting go to look at both of them again. " Honestly, the only thing better than one cute girl is two cute girls,-" 

Kohaku wanted to roll her eyes, but for reasons that were both unclear and uncomfortable, she couldn't manage it-what a pain in the ass this night was turning out to be. 

"Besides, this part of the island's usually pretty quiet, there's plenty of places to sneak off and have a little fun. So what do you two think-" 

Before Mozu could finish or anyone else could add anything, the sound of a tree crashing and guards yelling interrupted them, the glow of torches suddenly appearing off in the distance. 

"There he is! Get him!" someone yelled. 

"Wait, is that a girl?" 

"No, dumbass, does that look like a girl to you?!" 

"Uh, well-" 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, he's getting away,-come on, we better keep on moving or else the master's gonna kill us!"

As the shouts and footsteps got closer, Kohaku and Amaryllis found themselves stuck in a uniquely convoluted dilemma, one which presented no obvious solutions. 

"Ginrou-" Kohaku caught herself too late, clapping her hands over her mouth when she realized her mistake. 

"So you two are with the invaders then after all?" Mozu arched an eyebrow-if he was surprised, he didn't really show it. "I should have guessed as much. But to be honest, I really don't care, so I never bothered to investigate." 

Kohaku could have sworn she felt something fizzle and pop in her brain like one of Chrome's experiments with rocks gone horribly wrong when Mozu finished his sentence. What the fuck did he mean he didn't care? Then what the-why the hell was he even one of the master's top warriors-oh-

Oh. 

As the wheels turned in Kohaku's head and the shouting and footsteps grew louder, certain things began to make sense while others became that much more of a mystery. Mozu didn't care about his master at all-therefore he didn't care about what she and Amaryllis were trying to do-hiding it from him had been a complete waste of time-

"What do you mean you don't care? Isn't it your job to protect the master-" 

"We gotta get out of here, Kohaku!" Amaryllis interrupted as more shouts and screams filled the air. "There's no way we can fight them all off-" 

Without warning, Mozu scooped them both up in his arms, leaping off the bridge in a single swift motion. 

"You're welcome, by the way. For saving your lives, that is." Mozu replied when the three of them landed near an abandoned treehouse.

"Fuck you." Kohaku spat. 

"Fuck me yourself." 

"Fine, maybe I will!" 

Kohaku almost shrieked when she realized what she said, her face heating up like the fire that almost burned down Ishigami village when the long haired asshole and his thugs decided to make their beef with Senku a public affair back in the God-awful Stone Wars, at least until Amaryllis lifted up her dress, revealing that she didn't wear underwear or a bra. Kohaku was stunned in more ways than one, realizing that in fact, her type, so to speak, was a little more varied than she originally thought, both her and Mozu finding themselves unable to tear their eyes away. 

"Now that I have everyone's attention." Amaryllis started. "How about we lay out some basic rules, Mozu? You help Kohaku and I find our friend later and in return, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Does that sound fair to you?" 

"Sounds like a deal to me." Mozu replied, Kohaku giving them both a nod when she remembered how to think again. 

_______

The tiny, slightly cramped abandoned tree-house they had all squeezed in for the night wasn't all that bad once they were actually on the bed, their clothes discarded and lying wherever on the floor, Kohaku and Amaryllis lying on either side of Mozu as they shared a few kisses, Kohaku and Amaryllis holding hands while Mozu held them both close with a strong grip, Kohaku threading her free hand through Mozu's thick dreadlocks (or so Amaryllis told her they were called-it suited him she had to admit.) Soon, they both found themselves leaving small kisses on Mozu's neck and chest, trailing all the way down nearly every inch of exposed skin, Kohaku stroking him slowly, her hand only shaking a little until they stopped a few inches above where Kohaku's hand was, both of them moving a few inches away from him. 

"Come on now, what'd you stop for?" Mozu complained in a joking voice when they both looked up at him, Amaryllis telling Kohaku not to touch him for the time being. 

"Surely you've heard of the phrase, all good things come to those who wait." Amaryllis added. "Somehow I have a feeling you won't have problem with that." 

"Well, I can't say you're wrong. There's still plenty of time left until morning, after all. But then again, sometimes it's not very fun to be patient." 

A few moments later, Mozu, who had pulled Kohaku into a kiss, was sucking her bottom lip after she grazed his lips with her teeth; all while Amaryllis was sucking him off, being careful to go slow enough to keep things going for a while-besides, taking all of his cock in her mouth was too difficult, as he was too big to fit, and she didn't want to risk gagging or ruining her makeup (making lipstick in the stone age was kind of a pain in the ass, after all.) Mozu hummed a little into the kiss when he gave Kohaku's ass a squeeze, laughing a little when she slid her tongue in his mouth, catching him off guard just long enough for her to bite down on his bottom lip, smearing the blood on both their lips. while she rested her hand on his abs, pressing down slightly to appreciate the visible muscle definition for a moment before she let her hand wander down to trail through Amaryllis's hair. 

"Can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" Kohaku teased him. 

"Hm-neither can you, it seems-." Mozu breathed out, finding it terribly hard to concentrate on anything and feeling all too happy about it. 

"I can, I just don't feel like it." Kohaku shot back, licking some of the blood off his lips before smashing their lips together again.

Though it felt amazing in more ways than one, after a few more moments, Mozu pushed them both away, feeling all too impatient to get things moving along, every fiber of his being screaming out to fuck them-either one or both-preferably both-the only question was who to take first? All sorts of terribly wonderful possibilities danced around in his mind when they were both lying under him, kissing each other and ghosting their hands over each other ever so teasingly to get him even more riled up-if the look on his face was anything to go by, he definitely liked what he saw, Kohaku thought when she and Amaryllis pulled away form each other, their hand still resting on each other's waists when they looked up at him. Kohaku never thought much about relationships, which was probably for the best, she thought, as there was little chance being in a relationship with either of them would ever work out-sooner or later (probably sooner,) she'd leave Treasure Island behind and head back to Ishigami village and they would become nothing more than a distant memory, but considering all the possible ways she could have ended up spending the night, this wasn't the worst by a long shot, she thought. Sure, she hadn't come all the way to Treasure Island to have a confusing, slightly awkward sexual awakening, but, hey, of all the bullshit that could have happened, she considered herself fairly lucky, all things considering. 

"Normally I don't like having to make decisions." Mozu drawled, his eyes wandering over both of them with an obvious hunger. "But I have a feeling this one will be a lot of fun." 

"Is that so?" Amaryllis replied. "And here I though the reason you suggested this in the first place was because you already made up your mind." 

"Oh, I did." Mozu replied, stroking her cheek while he rested his other hand on Kohaku's thigh. "About fucking you two, that is. The only question is who should I try first?" 

"Personally I don't think it matters." Kohaku added, pushing her confusing thoughts to the back of her mind as much as possible. "But if all goes well and I find my friend like you promised to help me with, I'll be gone before the week's out and I don't think we'll be seeing each other again." 

The corner of his lips turned upwards as he considered everything she said, as well as the way they were both looking at him-the logic was sound enough, he figured, reaching a conclusion in mere seconds.

I can always worry about that stuff later, Kohaku told herself before Mozu abruptly flipped her on her stomach, fucking her exactly as hard and rough as he had been fantasizing about for the last-well, he didn't remember how many days it had been since the invaders showed up on the island but he didn't care, one hand gripping Kohaku's waist while he used the other to work on Amaryllis, who was all too happy to just lie back and take a break for a moment, one of her own hands playing with one of her breasts, finding it much more exciting than she ever anticipated watching her new friend get fucked barely a foot away from her, her other hand sliding down to guide Mozu's hand until she clenched around his fingers, a soft moan that was barely audible escaping her lips. Even if she wasn't very loud, she was more than pleased with how good everything felt, even if she found herself a bit torn between jealousy and lust-for who wasn't really important-they were both attractive, Mozu's personality aside, but truth be told, regardless of his personality, he was far from the worst of all the men she'd dealt with-especially considering what he just did to her with his fingers. 

Without warning, he switched places, fucking Amaryllis much the same way he did with Kohaku, except by now he wasn't even patient enough to flip her over first, taking her right there in the same position she had been in while he used his free hand to grope one of Kohaku's breasts while she touched herself. This time around, he slowed down his pace a little, realizing he didn't have much time left, still internally debating what, if anything, else to do before he was finished even in his current state where he was barely able to string together a complete sentence, to the surprise of absolutely nobody when he slowed down just a little more for a brief moment, stopping himself with a little more time left than absolutely necessary to do the one thing he had found himself thinking about the most. Mozu flashed Kohaku and Amaryllis a broad grin as he noticed them holding hands-it was cute and all-really cute, actually, but he was reaching the limit of his patience and in order for this to work, they would both have to move. 

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Kohaku asked Amaryllis, who was lying under her as Mozu fucked them both. Kohaku didn't have the slightest clue if this was something anyone else had tried before or how he was doing it, but it felt good enough and thus she didn't care, figuring it a waste of time to questioning anything Mozu did too much at this point. 

"No, you're fine." Amaryllis assured her, having no idea how Mozu figured out to do what he was doing, let alone where the hell Mozu learned how to do it, but it felt just as good for her as it did for Kohaku, so neither of them mentioned what was going through their minds, and not just because Mozu's cock was really distracting. 

It didn't last very long (considering they had already been going at it for the better part of the night, they likely would have been too tired to continue if it had,) but it was more than worth it, even if their hair was all tangled up when the three of them were lying on the bed in a tangled heap of bone-deep exhaustion, the sheets thrown on the floor in a heap after they all realized how sweaty they were. 

"I'm gonna miss you when this is over." Kohaku whispered to Amaryllis after they woke up a few hours later, while Mozu was still passed out cold (figuratively, considering the island's warm tropical weather.)

"I'm gonna miss you too." Amaryllis replied, both girls holding hands, their arms draped over Mozu, who was wandering around whatever bizzare dreamland his unconscious was currently cooking up for him. 

"I'm glad we met each other though. When my friends and I came here, we didn't even think this island had people." Kohaku continued. "But I'm really glad it did." 

"I didn't even know there were any other people out there." Amaryllis added. "But I'm really glad there are. I wish-"

A deafening scream, one that was both oddly feminine and upsettingly familiar, shook the treehouse; effectively halting their conversation mid-sentence. 

"Goddammit, I hate Tuesdays." Mozu said, grabbing his spear. "This kind of shit always happens on Tuesdays." 

Kohaku let herself blink once before rushing to put on her clothes again, cursing at herself when she realized she couldn't find her knife. 

"Here, catch!" Amaryllis said, throwing Kohaku her knife while the three of them rushed outside to go rescue Ginrou from his acute lack of brain cells. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Kohaku thought as the odd trio broke down the door to the tree-house and prepared to find the missing link that, they now realized, would either make or break their plans to complete their mission.


End file.
